How to rock A secret Zevie
by jenny2016cbcp
Summary: Zander and Molly are twins. Molly is secret friends with Stevie and Kacey. Dean is Molly's boyfriend and Kacey's cousin. Kevin is dating Kacey, but they get tired of Nelson trying to break them up.that they plan a fake break up. Zander and Stevie start secret dating. Everyone is planning to tell their secrets once Nelson gets with Grace. They all think that Nelson is Jealous.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was in the band room, thinking about my life and friends when my best friend since I was born and secret crush, Zander Robbins, came in running to me. "Whoa, Z, what's going on?" I asked him.

_"Stevie I need to tell you something before anyone gets here, but before I do that, I need you to listen to this song I wrote," he said before starting to sing "Lady"._

_"Hey baby_

_I know how you get_

_When I'm running around, without you_

_But darlin', just understand_

_Ain't nobody around, yeah_

_Quite like you_

_We're unconditional_

_You're my lady_

_Beautiful, how we click_

_Got me walking on sunshine_

_Oh my baby_

_We could stare at the moon_

_Knowing it would be alright_

_Oh my baby_

_It's a stroll in the park_

_Cuddle up on the couch, after dark_

_You're, you're my lady"_

"Wow, Zander. I still love that song, but why are you singing it? I know that it's for Lady, your dog," I stated, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Actually, it isn't for Lady; I lied. That song I wrote was for you because ever since Molly and Kacey dared us to have our first kiss last year, I looked at you as more than a friend, Stevie. I fell for you, and I want you to be more than a friend to me; I want you to be my girlfriend, so, Stevie, do you accept?" he questioned.

"Of course! That's actually when I fell for you too," I told him. Then a recollection of Nelson trying to break up Kacey and Kevin flashed into my mind, and I suddenly frowned deeply. "But I think we have to keep us a secret." He looked at me in confusion, so I elaborated, "If Nelson finds out about us, he'll definitely try to break us up. I don't want that to happen. Kacey's always saying how it's a huge problem for her relationship with Kevin after all." When I finished speaking, his lips crashed onto mine, and I stumbled backwards a few steps in total and utter surprise, but Zander stepped along with me and placed a hand on my neck, so it wasn't over too soon.

"Trust me. As long as I'm with you, it doesnt matter if the world knows or not, but we do have to tell Molly and Kacey. We have a pact. Remember?" he mumbled against my lips, eventually pulling away, so it would be easier for him to enunciate what he was trying to say.

"Yeah, true. Hey, you have to go to your mom's office before class, right?" I asked him. His mom is our school councilor. She's also Molly's mom. Zander and Molly are twins, but no one knows that besides Kacey and I since we've been best friends since birth. His parents weren't married when they were born, but they were engaged a couple months before Mrs. Robbins had them. When Zander and Molly were a year older, they had the wedding and got married. Molly got their mom's last name when she was born. and Zander got their dad's. They kept it a secret though because they wanted to see how it is to keep it a secret,and when we were 7, we all moved to Los Angeles where we live now. Kacey and Molly faked the whole we're-not-friends-anymore thing when Kacey went to Gravity Five while Molly and I decided to keep our friendship a secret.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked.

"Well maybe you can ask her if she can get Kacey and I out of class, so we can tell them," I replied. He nodded and leaned in, but just as we were about to kiss again, we heard the sound of someone's yelling booming from the hallway and jumped away from one another.

"You're unbelievable! You know that?" Kacey screamed at Kevin.

"It's not my fault you got so jealous and refuse to listen to me!" Kevin yelled back.

At this, Zander and I looked at each other and then made our way over to Nelson who was twitching nervously as he watched with wide eyes. "Nelly, what's going on?" I asked as I nudged him in the shoulder.

"Well Kevin and I were talking about how I need to ask Grace out when Kevin yelled, and I quote, 'Dude, just ask her out already; she's hot!'" Nelson did a high-pitched impression of Kevin with exaggerated hand motions, which made Zander chuckle. I would have too, but I remained focused on figuring out why Kacey was so upset. Upon seeing the lack of amusement crossing my features, Nelson stood up straight again and added, "But I guess that that's all that Kacey must have heard because... Well.. here we are..."

"Okay! You know what? I'm done with you!" Kevin yelled.

"Kevin, please don't," Zander persisted.

"What do you mean?" Kacey asked.

"I have had it with how jealous you get! I'm sorry, Kacey, but I don't know what to do anymore. We're over." With that having been said, he stomped away in aggravation and dragged Nelson along with him.

"Kacey?" I hesitantly walked up and put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "Are you okay?" I chewed on my lower lip gently, not sure exactly how she was going to react to the situation.

"Yup. That was a fantastic stage break up." I glanced behind me at Zander who appeared just as bewildered as I sure that I must have. Seeing this, Kacey let out a tiny laugh and led us to the couch to tell us the fill story. "See, we were tired of Nelson trying to break us up, so we came up with a plan to stage it and hide our relationship until Nelson gets with Grace," she said. "I got the idea from Molly," she added with a wide grin.

"Wait. Kev knows about Molly?" My mouth remained agape even after those words left my mouth, and Kacey shook her head immediately, denying the very idea.

"Oh God no. I went over to Zander's and Molly's yesterday when Z was out, and I asked her for advice, " she explained.

"Oh. Okay. Well, Z and I have to tell you and Molly something later, " I informed her to which she nodded, although I could tell that she was incredibly anxious to hear what we planned on telling her. She wrung her hands, gripping onto her fingers tightly and biting her lip to help keep the interrogating eating at her inside.

"Yup. Well, I better get to my mom's office, and you guys gotta go to Mr. March's class." Zander said and then left while Kacey and I gathered our books together and walked out as well, Kacey conspicuously struggling to keep her lips shut.

Zander's POV

I made my way to my mom's office where Molly already was. I was just about to open the door when I heard Molly say, "No, Mom. Can't you let us handle it?" My mouth opened slightly, but then I shut it again and stepped inside of the office, my confusion palpable as I scrunched my eyebrows at the snippet of conversation I had overheard from my sister.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

Molly seemed a tad surprised but quickly masked it and responded, "Well, Z, Mom asked me when we're telling everyone that we're twins. I told her we don't know, and she's insisting on telling everyone." As she ran a hand through her long, dark brown hair and let out a tiny huff, I could tell that the prospect of letting everyone know made her stressed and nervous. It was understandable; I felt the same way whenever I started thinking about it after all. That's exactly why we waited this long.

"Molly, we agreed to tell everyone when Nelson and Grace get together. We all know it's gonna happen soon," I reminded her, directing the last part at my mom to reassure her that she wouldn't have to wait too long.

"Okay, fine. Now you both have to go to class though," my mom said.

"Mom, can you do me a favor?"I asked, grabbing my books.

"That depends. What's the favor?" she asked.

"Well, Stevie and I have to tell Molly and Kacey something, and we want to know if you can get them out of class," I said.

My mom gave me a note and told me to go take it to Mr. March. I went to him and gave it to him. "Okay, Kacey and Stevie, you will finish your test when you come back from the Councilor's office. She wants to see you, and, Mr. Robbins, you will get the test when you get back from Councilor Garfunkel with the girls," he explained. At school, my Mom goes by her maiden name. That's why people think that my mom died, and Molly's dad died. Kacey and Stevie followed me to my mom's office. This was it. It was time to tell them about Stevie and I.

**Review and I had a Beta Reader help me out **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Normal POV_

"Okay well noow that we are here what do you wanna tell us?" Kacey asked impatiently.

"Okay, well Zander is now my secret boyfriend." Stevie said covering her ears while Kacey and Molley screamed in happiness.

" Wow well Congrats you guys and Zander even though you are my son if you dare hurt Stevie I will give her parents permission to beat you." Counslir said.

"Yeah I will beat you Z even if you are my brother, anyway I understand why the secret part, but how did it happen?" Molly asked.

"Oh that part we will tell you later right now we gotta go take that test." Zander said. They all said bye to Ms. G and left to class.

_Later that day_

_Zander's POV_

"Okay so what songs are we going to do next week at battle of the bands?" I asked Kacey, Kevin, and stevie we were all sitting in the orange couch talking about the songs we were going to be doing for battle of the bands against the perfs and other schools.

Nelson wasn't here yet and I wonder where he is. Just as I finished that thought a Breathless Nelson slammed the door which made us jump.

"Guys guess what?" he yelled.

"Um you asked Grace out?" Stevie asked.

"No, but there is a Trader in this band and that is Zander Robins!" he yelled.

"Nelson what on the heck earth are you talking about. I have a girlfriend who lives in my street." I said taking my water and started drinking it. It was true Stevie is our neighbor and so is Dean and Kacey.

"Yeah I know and it's Molly the head perf!" Nelson exclaimed.

"What!" I yelled spitting out the water. Did he really think that I am dating my own sister and girlfriend of my best guy friend since birth? I thought

"You... are... Dating..Molly," he said slowly

"Okay that is the craziest, not to mention stupidest thing I've ever heard. She is dating Dean, who's coming back tomorrow. Where did you hear that rumor."I asked him.

"Someone saw you guys holding hands when you guys were going to Mr. March's Class." He said.

I knew what he was referring to, it was when we left my mom's office Molly was nervous about people finding out our secret so I held her hand. It was the only way she calms down, I didnt think anyone will see.

"Okay does Molly know about this rumor?" I asked him.

As the words Came out of my mouth Molly glared at me

"ROBINS we need to TALK RIGHT NOW" she yelled.

"Great just Great thanks Nelson, Steves can you come with me to make sure she doesnt murder me." I asked

. "Sorry Z, but this is a battle I can't help you with." she said still shocked by what just happened. Just then the door opened again and this time my mom and dad came in.

"Dad? what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well Molly's mom called and she wants the four of us to talk about this rumor that's going on." he replied Great just what I needed.

"Okay I'll be back guys." I said and Molly and I left to my mom's office.

"Okay you two what's going on?" my mom asked

"Okay well after we left you're office earlier, Molly got nervous about what you said I grabeed her hand to calm her down and someone saw and now a rumor started that we are dating." I said

"Yup, and when we told people it wasn't true because I was dating Dean they didn't believe us." Molly said

"Well Dean comes back tomorrow and he knows that you guys are twins so you dont have to worry about him, but you do need to worry about everyone at school." my dad said

"See this is why I didn't want to guys to keep it a secret anymore." My mom said.

"Dont worry we'll figure something out." I said

"No need we already have." My dad said.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"We're saying you guys have two choices, either you tell everone at battle of the bands or we will." my mom said

"Wait WHAT" we yelled. I cant believe this, my own parents are willing to lose my trust and me.

"We're serious and we want your answer now?"they said

Molly and I looked at each other.

**R and R to find out their response**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Zander's POV_

Molly and I were told that we had to tell everyone the truth or else my parents will. An we have to give them an answer right now.

"Well?" My mom asked impatiently.

"Can you give us a minute, I mean we have to discuss this." I told my parents.

They left and it was Molly and I.

"Z what are we going to do, we cant tell them, not yet please you know I cant tell them. That's way we moved because we told people and they started talking that we are ver protective of each other and that we should date because we act more like a couple then siblings." she reminded me crying

"Shoo Molly it's going to be okay, look we can tell everyone that we are dating fake it, and in the battle of the bands we fake break up. I doubt Dean and Stevie will have a problem with that." I said hugging her.

"Yeah, but I will look like a cheater Z." she said

"Not unless you talk to dean tomorrow tell him all this and have him pretend you guys broke up before he left." I said she nodded

My parents came back in and heard everything I guess because they just hugged us.

"So that's the reason you guys wanted to move and keep it a secret?" my mom asked after she explained that she heard everything.

"Yeah, Look we are so sorry but we couldnt tell you guys and we couldnt be there." I said.

"Well we will support you, okay look we will let you guys handle it, but you need to tell Stevie and Dean you're plan tomorrow and she if it's okay with them." My mom said.

" We will." We said together we hugged them and left.

_**The Next**__ Day_

_Stevie POV_

I was getting my stuff gather for school , when the door rang. I look at the time it was 7:15 who will come at this time. I went and opened the door and saw Zander,Molly and Dean their. "Um Hey guys. What are you doing here? One Zander, Molly why are you at school with you're mom? and two welcome back Dean." I said hugging him.

"Look we need to tell you guys something." Zander and Molly said. We looked at them and went to sit in the couch.

"Okay what's up?" I asked them. They caught Dean up with the rumor and caught both of us up with what happened when they left the band room.

"So we came up with a plan to pretend that Dean and I broke up before he left so I can fake date Zander until BBB and fake break up. "Molly said. ***BBB is battle of the bands**

Dean and I look at each other and just nodded.

"Okay we're okay with it I mean we know your twins so its nothing major. But Zander when did Zevie happen?" Dean asked.

"Um Yesterday." I said.

"Well I'm happy for you two. Anyway Kacey and I were thinking of tell everyone we're cousins in BBB." Dean said

"Thanks and Wow." I said.

"Hey guys, so before we leave can you tell us how you guys got together." Kacey said coming in.

" Okay okay we'll tell you it was yesterday like ten minutes before you stage break up with Kevin." Zander said

**Flashback**

_**"Stevie I need to tell you something before anyone gets here, but before I do that, I need you to listen to this song I wrote," he said before starting to sing "Lady".**_

_**"Hey baby**_

_**I know how you get**_

_**When I'm running around, without you**_

_**But darlin', just understand**_

_**Ain't nobody around, yeah**_

_**Quite like you**_

_**We're unconditional**_

_**You're my lady**_

_**Beautiful, how we click**_

_**Got me walking on sunshine**_

_**Oh my baby**_

_**We could stare at the moon**_

_**Knowing it would be alright**_

_**Oh my baby**_

_**It's a stroll in the park**_

_**Cuddle up on the couch, after dark**_

_**You're, you're my lady"**_

_**"Wow, Zander. I still love that song, but why are you singing it? I know that it's for Lady, your dog," I stated, furrowing my eyebrows.**_

_**"Actually, it isn't for Lady; I lied. That song I wrote was for you because ever since Molly and Kacey dared us to have our first kiss last year, I looked at you as more than a friend, Stevie. I fell for you, and I want you to be more than a friend to me; I want you to be my girlfriend, so, Stevie, do you accept?" he questioned.**_

_**"Of course! That's actually when I fell for you too," I told him. Then a recollection of Nelson trying to break up Kacey and Kevin flashed into my mind, and I suddenly frowned deeply. "But I think we have to keep us a secret." He looked at me in confusion, so I elaborated, "If Nelson finds out about us, he'll definitely try to break us up. I don't want that to happen. Kacey's always saying how it's a huge problem for her relationship with Kevin after all." When I finished speaking, his lips crashed onto mine, and I stumbled backwards a few steps in total and utter surprise, but Zander stepped along with me and placed a hand on my neck, so it wasn't over too soon.**_

_**"Trust me. As long as I'm with you, it doesnt matter if the world knows or not, but we do have to tell Molly and Kacey. We have a pact. Remember?" he mumbled against my lips, eventually pulling away, so it would be easier for him to enunciate what he was trying to say.**_

_**End of**__ FB_

"Awe that was so romantic Zander."Kacey said.

"Yeah who knew that you had a romantic side." Molly said

"Hey you cannot insult me." Zander said jokingly.

"Hey I dont get how you two have never had a fight." dean saids

"I know its weird. Well lets go to school."Zander said.

We all left to school. I made my way to my locker and unlocked it when I saw a note dropped on the floor.

I opened it and read it

_Hey Beautiful __I have to ask you something Meet me in the band room after first period_

_Zander_

I took my things and went to first.

"Hey what's that?" Kacey asked me

"It's a note from Z he wants me to meet him in the band room after first." I said.

"OOOOOO" she squealed.

"you are such a girly girl" I said and went back to listening to the teacher. After 45 minutes of boredom I left 1st and went to the band room to find Zander.

"Hey Z whats up?" I asked him

"Well Steves I was wondering would you like to go on a date with me this friday night?" He asked me giving me a red rose.

"I will love to." I said smiling at him

" Okay good and I know the perfect place." He said smiling

"Really? Where"I asked

"Its a surprise, but we better get to class" He said.

We left after 3 boring periods it was finally lunch time, and the time where Zander and Molly tell everyone they are fake dating.

"Okay everyone we have an announcement to make. Molly broke up with Dean before he left to be with me." Zander said.

"Yeah no that's a lie." Someone said.

"No its true" Molly said.

"Really? then kiss him." A girl said.

"Yeah Kiss"Some else said. then everyone yelled kiss kiss

Molly and Zander just look at Dane and were shocked by the crowd.

"Fine you want us to kiss then we will" Molly said. They leaned in and were an inch apart when they backed away.

"Yeah no I not going through with this." They said together.

"Look the truth is that Molly and I are..." Zander began.

**A/N AND REVIEW! To find out whar they're gonna say tell me if you think they'll tell everyone the truth**

**I am starting school again in 2 weeks so I will probably not be uploading as much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Zander's POV_

Molly and I looked at each other. Then she said.

"Fine you want us to kiss fine we will." I was shocked we both leaned in we were inches apart and I knew my mom was watching.

"Okay I cant go through with this." We said at the same time.

"Look the truth is that Molly and I are.." I started saying when I got interrupted by Stevie.

"Are best friends. They've known each other since birth and they wanted to keep it a secret because of the bands. Zander told me because we dont keep secrets from each other." She said.

Molly and I looked at Stevie shocked. "Yeah that's the truth, the only reason that I was holding her hand is because she was nervous about something and was about to cry and I was calming her down." I said

"Okay guys since it's time to tell the truth here I have something to say." Kacey said standing up. I looked at her and then at Dean.

"okay the truth is Molly and I never broke our friendship last year because it was to strong to be broken. Yeah she was mad at me but got over it a week later. We never fought for Dean we only pretended. I mean I will never date Dean because it will be gross and weird because Dean is my cousin. His mom and dad died about 4 years ago and now my parents are his legal guardians." Kacey said. We were all shocked on what just happened, but happy.

"Wait is that true?" Kevin asked Dean

"Yes it's true. Kacey is my cousin and Molly is still my girlfriend" Dean said. He went over to us and hugged Molly.

"Okay then who is your girlfriend?" Nelson asked me when we went to our table.

"Well the truth is I don't have one it was all a lie." I said smiling at Stevie.

"So now can we discuss what we are singing at BBB" I asked them

"Well we were thinking "Only you can be you, Last one standing, and go with Gravity" Kacey said.

"Okay that's a great ones"I said.

"Hey Zander Stevie can I talk to you guys in the band room alone?" Kacey asked.

"Um sure" we said and left with Kacey to the bad room.

"Okay guys I was thinking why dont yoiu guys tell everyone you guys are together at BBB and Kevin and I will tell everyone we never 'broke up. Kevin agreed to telling people at BBB." KAcey said

"Wow um can we think about it and tell you our answer after school?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah sure." She said and left.

"Okay so what are we gonna do? Do you wanna do it?" I asked Stevie. kissing her.

"Hey Hey Hey no kissing right now. look Zander this is serious we gotta talk about it." she said backing away.

"Sorry, but Kacey has a point" I said.

"Well we never thought we will tell them a week later" Stevie said.

"Yeah, lets do it. I mean if you want to of course." I said.

" Yeah lets do because that way I can finally do this whenever I want." Stevie said kissing me.

"I know, but if we do this you have to do something for me" I told her

"What is it?" she asked me nervously

"You have to tell everyone about you and Kacey and Molly" I said.

"WHAT!" Stevie exclaimed jumping off the couch.

"Come on please? Look I would also tell them about Molly and I, but I dont know if I can because of what has happened before. Plus I dont know if Molly would agree." I said at her

"Zander I cant tell them because I have to talk to Molly first" I said

"And I'm okay with it" a voice said we turned around and saw Molly standing there.

"Molly what are you doing here?" I asked her

"Well I saw Kacey take you guys and came back alone so I wanted to know what happened. I heard everything and I was thinking why dont we tell everyone the truth, it doesn't matter what they think. I just want people to know how good of a twin brother I have." Molly said to me hugging me. " And how good of a best friend I have." Molly said hugging me

"Okay fine lets do it" I said hugging them.

**Review and Review I didnt think I would make this chapter like this, but I thought it was a good idea**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The truth**

_Zanders POV_

Today is the day of the truth. Today is the day of BBB when Zevie goes public and when the friendship of Molly and stevie and the truth about Molly and I go public. I got out of my bed took a shower, changed and went downstairs to see Molly eating breakfest. "Morning, did mom and dad leave already?" I asked getting my scramble eggs and bacon from the kitchen counter.

"Yup, Dad went with mom to get everything set for BBB. Are you ready to lose." She asked me

"Yeah are you" I asked teasing back

" Yeah" she said playing with her food.

"Okay Molly I know you very well what's wrong" I asked her.

"Nothing it's just that I'm scared" she whisphered.

"I know I am too but we're in this together. okay" I said.

"Okay, well Z lets go and make the best twin win" She said. I got up hugged her and we left to school.

"Hey Zander everything ready?" Kacey asked me

"Yup I go first rihgt?" I asked her

"Yup" she said

"Okay LAdies and Gentlemen the Battle of the Bands has offically began, for the first group is Zander Robins from Gravity 5." My mom Announced and I came in with my uke

"Hey everyone I'm Zander and this is a song I wrote a long time a go to show my feeling for someone, and I was a chicken that when I sang it I lied and said it was for my dog Lady but its not. I told this person last week the truth and I sang this for her too we both agreed it was best if we kept it a secret so this is to her after the song the person will be reveal" I said and started playing the intro to Lady

_"Hey baby_

_I know how you get_

_When I'm running around, without you_

_But darlin', just understand_

_Ain't nobody around, yeah_

_Quite like you_

_We're unconditional_

_You're my lady_

_Beautiful, how we click_

_Got me walking on sunshine_

_Oh my baby_

_We could stare at the moon_

_Knowing it would be alright_

_Oh my baby_

_It's a stroll in the park_

_Cuddle up on the couch, after dark_

_You're, you're my lady" _ At the end of the song everyone cheered and Stevie was smiling she walked up to the stage and kissed me.

"Yes everyone Stevie is my girlfriend and the truth is that we dont want to hide it andmore so yeah. Well now here is the rest of Gravity 5" I said and then we all went and started playing the intro for only you can be you

Kacey started singing

_"__Hey you, what's the matter?_

_Lately you've been looking down._  
_Is that someone in the mirror the_  
_The reason you don't come around?_  
_(That's crazy.)_  
_This isn't the "you" I know._  
_(Feeling un-pretty.)_  
_Puttin' on a show._  
_(You don't wanna be a wannabe.)_  
_So who you really gonna be?_

_Only You can be you._  
_And only I can be me._  
_You always wanna be what you're not._  
_Can't you be happy with what you've got?_  
_You're perfect the way you are_  
_With your insecurities, doubts and scars._  
_Life's too short to worry._  
_Don't you know it's true._  
_Only You can be you (you can be you)_  
_And only I can be me (I can be me)_  
_Only You can be you (you can be you)_  
_And only I can be me (I can be me)_

_You think you ain't got swagger._  
_Gotta be cooler than you are._  
_I think whatever, _  
_Let 'em know that you're a star._  
_(Be crazy.)_  
_Be who you wanna be._  
_(No maybe's.)_  
_You're a celebrity._  
_(You don't wanna be a wannabe)_  
_Show them who you're gonna be._

_Only You can be you._  
_And only I can be me._  
_You always wanna be what you're not._  
_Can't you be happy with what you've got?_  
_You're perfect the way you are_  
_With your insecurities, doubts and scars._  
_Life's too short to worry._  
_Don't you know it's true._  
_Only You can be you (you can be you)_  
_And I can be me (I can be me)_  
_Only You can be you (you can be you)_  
_And I can be me (I can be me)_

_Rap:_  
_If you love who you are, put _  
_Your hands up._  
_You feelin' good 'bout yourself?_  
_Then stand up._  
_You independent and you're strong_  
_Throw your hands up._  
_You feelin' fabulous_  
_Put your hands up._  
_You could be you, I could be me._  
_You a star if you ain't on TV._  
_You tall, you short, you different, you cute._  
_You light, you dark, you beautiful, you, you._

_Only You can be you._  
_And only I can be me._  
_You always wanna be what you're not._  
_Can't you be happy with what you've got?_  
_You're perfect the way you are_  
_With your insecurities, doubts and scars._  
_Life's too short to worry._  
_Don't you know it's true._  
_Only You can be you (you can be you)_  
_And only I can be me (I can be me)_  
_And You can be you (you can be you)_  
_And only I can be me (I can be me)_  
_Only You can be you (you can be you)_  
_And I can be me (I can be me)" Everyone cheered. _

_"_Thank you guys but before we do our next song we have to tell you guys a secret. Kevin and I never broke up we only pretended to because we were tired of Nelson trying to break us up. Look Nelson if you really want to ask Grace out just do it because she really likes you too, but dont try to break you're best friends relationship. I know this because I'm still friends with Grace and Molly I've known them since birth we all moved here when we were seven okay our parents are best friends just tell her." Kacey said. Everyone cheered.

"Is that true?" Nelson asked Kevin nodded.

" Well congrats man." Nelson said.

Grace came up on stage and look at nelson.

"Nelson it's true just ask me out already" she said

"okay Grace will you be my girlfriend?" Nelson asked

"Yes I will" Grace said we all cheered she got off stage and it was time to sing Go with Gravity

"_Yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

_Gravity, gravity_

_I'm going over, I'm falling free_

_Don't care if no one's ever there to catch me_

_I'll close my eyes, and I'm gonna let it be_

_I'm gonna go with gravity, go with gravity_

_Feel the wind in my hair, spinning me around, around_

_Caught in mid-air, not afraid of nothing now, no_

_Take a breath, and take a chance, let it take me away_

_I'll never the weight of the world pull me down_

_I'm going over, I'm falling free_

_Don't care if no one's ever there to catch me_

_I'll close my eyes, and I'm gonna let it be_

_I'm gonna go with gravity, go with gravity_

_Maybe I should trust, maybe this is fate_

_Its okay to fall cause I'm a get back up again I'm going over, I'm falling free_

_Don't care if no one's ever there to catch me_

_I'm going over, I'm falling free_

_Don't care if no one's ever there to catch me_

_I'll close my eyes (closing my eyes)_

_And I'm let it be (oh-oh-oh)_

_I'm gonna go with gravity, go with gravity"_

_Kacey finished and hugged Kevin everyone cheered._

_Next was Last one standing _

_Kacey started singing_

_" __Well, I could hear you call my name_

_If I were miles away come running_  
_When every other light goes out to shine for you's my specialty_  
_Yes I'd go to leaps and bounds_  
_Don't care how cliche that sounds_  
_No, I'll never let you fall and hit the ground_

_(CHORUS)_  
_So sign me up_  
_And I swear I'll be the first in line to pick you up_  
_Just count on me anytime_  
_And if all your walls break down_  
_I'll be the last one standing_  
_Just call me up_  
_'Cause if you need a friend tonight_  
_I'll be up if you ever need someone to cry on_  
_And if all your walls break down_  
_I'll be the last one standing_

_I started singing my part_

_Now if you're singing in the rain_  
_Well I'd be right there with you dancing_  
_And if you need a harmony on the track_  
_You know I got you back, I got your back, yeah_  
_'Cause you know I'd be your friend_  
_Even if it's not the trend, no_  
_You know I'm here for you_  
_Through and through, that's the truth_  
_I got you till the end no_

_Kacey and Zander:_

_(CHORUS)_  
_So sign me up_  
_And I swear I'll be the person that'll pick you up(oh ohh)_  
_Just count on me anytime_  
_And if all your walls break down_  
_I'll be the last one standing_  
_Just call me up (na na)_  
_'Cause if you need a friend tonight_  
_I'll be up if you ever need someone to cry on_  
_And if all your walls break down_  
_I'll be the last one standing_

It_ was my turn again _

_You know I'll be the last one standing_  
_So sign me up..._  
_I swear I'll be the first in line Just count on me anytime_  
_And if all your walls break down (And if all your walls break down)_  
_I swear I'll be the last one (Last one standing) standing oh oh_  
_Just call me up_  
_'Cause if you need a friend tonight_  
_I'll be up if you ever need someone to cry on_  
_And if all your walls break down_  
_I'll be the last one standing_

_whoo ooo whoo whooo ohh ohhh ooh Sigh me up ohh I'll be the last one standing (ohohohohohoh) I'll be the last one standing_

_" _Okay well we have finished our songs, but I am not done talking the rest of the band are free to go, Molly come up here Dad you too and Conciler please come up here." I said .

Review and Tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The truth part** 2

_Normal POV_

Molly and her parents came up on stage where Zander was.

"Okay guys to tell you the whole truth about me and Molly, we are not dating we're not just bestfriends, but we're twins' Zander said everyone gasped.

"It's true this is My dad and my Mom both are alive. The reason we have diferent last names was because our parents still werent married when we were born we were forn a month before the wedding they were engaged for two years, so my mom decided to give me her maiden name and Zander got my dads last name." Molly said.

"Oh and dont try to think they're lying because they're not" Mr. Robins said.

"Wait but why did you guys keep it a secret" People asked them. Their parents went down the stage to let them talk.

"Well because when we were little like 5 or six people bullied us saying tthat we dont act like sibling but that we act like a couple, yea I know it's surprising that a six year old knows that. So we told our parents that we wanted to move and we did." Zander said hugging Molly.

"Kacey's, Stevie's, Dean's, and our parents have been best friends since high school, so we met eachother at birth and been friends since birth, we're all a month aapart. Stevie is my best friend we kept it a secret because of the perfs and our band rivals. Well that's our secrets." Molly said.

"Okay so Next group performing are the Perfs" Counselor said

_"__Here's How To be popular In A Way Thats So Hot You Know To Tip of the Topular Its Strictly Kickdrum Dropular_

_Hey Now, Hey Now EveryBody wanna be popular _

_Hey Now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be hot You Know ALALALA _

_Hey __now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be popular _

_Hey now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be hot you know_

_If You Wanna Be Cool Follow Every Rule _

_We Can Show You How Its Done (MMM-HMM) _

_To Be Popular Its So Hot You __Know _

_Its The Only Way Your Gonna Have Fun (YEAH!) _

_So Go Be A Snob And Only Hobknob With the types that get ya far _

_(Thats Us) We'll Take you to the top And Show ya how to pop Cause With us You'll Be A Star_

_Hey Now, Hey Now EveryBody wanna be popular _

_Hey Now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be hot You Know ALALALA _

_Hey__now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be popular _

_Hey now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be hot you know_

_Number One: Gotta Talk About the way that you roll _

_Number Two: Gotta Hit the High Notes You Know _

_Number Three:__Have A Pattern In Your Clothes and Gotta Show it (Not Positive)_

_Number Four: Always Be The Star of the Show (Not _

_Positive)!... Here's how to be popular_

_In a way that's so hot you know_

_To the tip of the topular_

_It's strictly kick, drum, dropular_

_Hey Now, Hey Now EveryBody wanna be popular Hey Now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be hot You Know ALALALA Hey _

_now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be popular Hey now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be hot you know" Molly sang _

"Okay well the judges will go and judge and we'll come back with the winner" Mrs. Robins said. And left the stage and found Zander talking to the band with Molly.

_Zander's POV_

We all watched Molly perform and my mom say that she'll be back with the winner. I hugged Molly when she came toward us.

"Hey great job sis" I said.

"Yeah Molly that was great" Stevie said hugging her

"Thanks guys" she said.

Just then we saw my mom come toward us and my dad following her.

"Great job guys I'm very proud of you both." My mom said hugging us. My dad agreed and hugged us both

"Thanks mom and dad" We said.

"I still can't believe it" Nelson said

"Well, it was pretty oblivious that we had a secret if you made really close attention, but everyone in this school is clueless." Molly said.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"Well first things first, every single day Molly and I come to school together with our mom that's why we're always here first." I said my mom nodded

" Second things second every school event or parents meeting our parents are always together and so are we." Molly added.

"Third things third last week when Nelson yelled at me for the rumor both our parents came in at the exact same time and wanted to speak with both of us, and my mom called my dad." I said.

"Wow this school is clueless." they said.

My mom went back on stage when a judge gave her the winning band.

"OKay and the winner is Gravity 5" My mom yelled everyone cheered Kacey went up and received and Molly hugged me and said congrats.

"Hey guys want to go out and celebrate?" Nelson asked.

"Actually I cant" I said.

"Why not? it's saturday." they said.

"Exactly every other saturday is a Zander and Molly day, where we do whatever we want together." I said.

"Oh yeah that is true they've done it since they were seven."Stevie and Kacey said.

"Hey Z can I talk to you for a second alone please." Molly asked before I can even answer she pulled me aside.

"Look I know today is a day just for us to do whatever we want but today you should go out and celebrate we can have our day the next two saturdays" she said. I Love having her as my sister.

We went back.

"Okay change of plans, We decided that he next two Saturdays can be a day just us two, today I'll go celebrate under one condition."I said.

"Its not only us but its Grace, Dean and Molly too so we can all have a date and it is 3x mores fun." I said. they all looked at each other.

**REVIEW AND REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note**

**Hi guys **

**I have decided that I am not going to continue with my story I just think I need to start over and write a new Zevie story**

**Sorry guys**


End file.
